


The Alchemy of Longing (2 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: If only she saw him in there...





	The Alchemy of Longing (2 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He had only a moment to observe the effects of the Polyjuice. _Damn, he looked good._ For the first time, the hunger to smack that insolent look off the face he so abhorred, was replaced with desire to stroke it, to perfect the features. To more pronounce the smirk, the raised eyebrow.

 All those thoughts were eliminated as he heard the knock of the door. The look he gave the girl on the other side was nothing he had to work on, to perfect. It was natural and he imagined that hopefully somewhere in her subconscious she would see a little of her Sev peaking through.


End file.
